


Party

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Party, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a 'broken' omega. Each year he goes to his brother's Christmas party and thinks about the alpha he loved more than life and how he let him get away. This year is no different, except said alpha decides to brighten up Castiel's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Christmas Mini Bang Prompt December 20th - Party
> 
> Warnings -  
> Implied Mpreg

The sounds of over used, over commercialized holiday carols assaulted Castiel's ears as he entered into his brother's house. He supposed it had been nice enough of his oldest brother to invite him to his Christmas party, but Castiel would of rather stayed at home, _alone_ . It wasn't the idea of going out and seeing other people that bothered him, it was the idea of everyone being so happy and...fake, during this time of year. People who would normally ignore him sent him cards, even his own family seemed to actually care about him at that time.

His brother, Michael, was a well paid lawyer, although the clients he represented were not the best of people. Their father had inherited a vast fortune from his grandfather, and their mother had been a school teacher, both had always been more proud of Castiel's siblings than him. His other siblings were all well educated and were doing well for themselves. But that wasn't the only reason Castiel felt out of place in his family, other than working as a daycare teacher which wasn't a high paying job, he was also an omega.

This wouldn't be a problem except everyone else in his family were either alphas or betas. His mother and three oldest brothers were alphas, while his father and his other three siblings were beta's. But Castiel knew if he took a mate and had some children they would see him as part of the family...but there was another problem. Despite having been pronounced an omega, he had never once had a heat. He wasn't affected by alpha hormones, and the only thing marking him as different than a beta was his scent.

But that didn't mean his family didn't try. They tried many times to set him up with alphas, even a few betas but nothing ever worked. They wanted children, but he couldn't have them. Castiel had grown to despise other omegas and their mates, and it was worst to have to go to work and see all the happy couples with their children. All he wanted was that...

Castiel grabbed a beer from his brothers fridge and quickly ran off to a more secluded part of the house. To call it a house though was an understatement. It was really a mansion, all paid for by his brother's clients. He ran off to the upstairs away from most of the party goers. The upstairs had many rooms that he could easily duck into if needed, and he was thankful for this. Castiel had a feeling that his family may of asked him there to shove him into another blind date.

Turning into one of the rooms Castiel was reminded of his childhood home. Although the house he had grown up in had been smaller than Michael's mansion, it still had been fairly large. There were seven kids after all. But in reality there had been no reason for having so much space, by the time the youngest child was born, Samandriel, the oldest two, Michael and Lucifer, had moved out.

He remembered spending his days off in a room by himself up until he was old enough to go to school. After he had started school he made a single friend, an alpha by the name of Dean. They were inseparable, and his family would tease him, telling him Dean was his mate. As he got older he had wanted Dean to be his mate...that was until he realized he was 'broken'. He had broken Dean's heart when the boy had confessed his feelings and Castiel had told him he didn't.

A lie...that's all his life had been after that. A smile to the parent's of the children he watched, a laugh when his family made jokes about him finding someone finally. And it had all started with a stone cold face on his front porch when he was seventeen telling Dean he was already marked by another alpha. A stone cold face even after Dean's eyes filled with tears, even after Dean turned and ran before Castiel could see him cry.

Sometimes Castiel thought about it, he thought about what would of happened if he had just admitted his feelings. He often wondered if Dean and him would of become something, if maybe Dean would of stayed with him, supported him when he didn't go into heat. Maybe they would of adopted?

Castiel fell onto the bed in the guest room, his beer laying unopened beside him. He often thought about Dean to be honest. He wondered what he looked like now, what he was doing with his life...it had been almost fifteen years since they last saw each other and he wondered if Dean even remembered him.

Had Dean moved on? Found another mate? Had children? He wondered if perhaps Dean had moved back to their old town, maybe one of the kids that had passed through Castiel's doors had been one of his? Castiel curled up more on the bed, his heart aching. He didn't even want to think about that. He knew it had been so long and that he should of forgotten about Dean a long time ago, but he couldn't. Whenever he did something new, whenever he celebrated a holiday he would image Dean there, years older than his teenage self but still there. It was just torture Castiel knew.

He sat up when he heard someone enter the room, prepared to tell them to find another room if they were trying to score some time with their mate. His words failed him when he was met with the scent of an alpha and he wondered if perhaps this was a set up by his family. Castiel grumbled not because of the set up, but because the alpha was quiet good looking but he would have to reject him.

“Sorry I saw you come up here and I was worried about you.” The alpha said. Castiel sighed and stood up off the bed.

“If my family sent you up here to talk to me, I'm not interested.” Castiel said fixing his clothing. “I...already have a mate.” He lied even though he knew the alpha could easily tell he was lying by his scent.

The alpha narrowed his eyes and grabbed Castiel's arm pulling him closer. Castiel stumbled and was about to scold the alpha for getting handsy when he spoke up. “Cas...that's the same line you gave me when we were teens...” He whispered. Castiel looked up to him, he finally recognized the emerald eyes and the freckles splattered across the alpha's face.

“Dean?” He asked unsure. He wondered if he was asleep, if he was dreaming. He buried his face into Dean's chest, inhaling the alpha scent. He knew he this wasn't just all in his mind and he wrapped his arms around him tears beginning to fall.

“Why are you here?” He sobbed. He didn't want Dean to be here and run away once he found out the truth of why Castiel had lied to him. There was silence for a few seconds, the sound of the party still going made it's way, muffled to the room.

“Cas...your parent's told me why you rejected me.” Dean finally said. Castiel pulled away from him, his eyes wide. He stepped back and felt as if the world was collapsing in on itself. He couldn't understand why his parent's had done that, it was his secret to tell.

“I don't want your sympathy!” Castiel yelled. Dean realized he had made a mistake and grabbed Castiel's hands.

“Cas! No, it's alright. I don't care.” Dean explained. Castiel looked to him confused and shook his head. He didn't need this, he was broken and used and Dean had always been the love of his life, and he just couldn't deal with this now. He tried to push Dean away but he was greeted with an unfamiliar scent.

He clung to Dean as his body felt weak and overheated. He looked up to find Dean staring at him with an expression he couldn't quiet figure out. The alpha's pupils were blown out, barely a ring of green could be seen around them and his scent filled the room.

“D-Dean?” Castiel whimpered.

“Cas.” Dean replied his hands shaking with restraint as he pushed Castiel away slightly. “Your parent's suggested that you may of needed a true mate to start your heat....” He explained slowly, his voice deepening to almost a growl.

“But...we grew up together, how would I have not had a heat if we were mates?” Castiel asked.

“Cas...you were always a late bloomer. You may of not had your first heat until you were an adult.” Dean chuckled before letting go of Castiel, letting him fall to the bed. “I should go...” He didn't want to impose of Castiel if he didn't want him to stay for his first heat.

“Dean please don't go.” Castiel grabbed his arm weakly. “I don't want to go through this alone...”

Dean pulled his arm away and Castiel was scared that he was going to leave. Instead he locked the bedroom door and joined Castiel on the bed. Castiel let out a sigh of relief before Dean pushed him back onto the bed and desperately kissed him for the first time.  


The party ended several hours later, and only when Michael thought it was safe he turned the music off. He had turned it up so his party goers didn't have to hear any noises coming from his brother and Dean in the guest room. In fact he had told everyone to steer clear of the upstairs. He ordered Gabriel to go check on them and the shorter man just rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs.

He was glad when he didn't hear any noises coming from the room and he knocked on the door after trying to open it. He heard a whine of unhappiness come from he assumed his brother and was greeted by a naked Dean glaring at him.

“Is that anyway to greet the door. I was coming to ask if you needed anything, water or food?” Gabriel asked looking past Dean. He saw Castiel laying on the bed, equally nude and he wrinkled his nose at the scent of alpha and sex in the air.

“I'm fine.” Castiel growled from the bed and Gabriel nodded just as Dean closed the door and locked it once more. He rolled his eyes and shook his head but began to run when he heard moaning coming from his brother. By the time he reached downstairs Michael had the music already on once more to drown out the sounds.  


The sounds of over used, over commercialized holiday carols assaulted Castiel's ears as he entered into his brother's house. This time however he was more concerned for his child's ears, he would have to scold Michael for playing it too loud. Dean placed a hand on his mate's arm and shook his head. Castiel grumbled and pulled the small pink hat over his daughters head and ears as if that would be some protection.

The past year had been hectic but also amazing for Castiel. He found out he was pregnant a month after Christmas and Dean immediately moved in, stating he was going to take care of both Castiel and the baby. He learned a lot about Dean, they caught up what they had missed the last fifteen years. Castiel learned Dean had a son already but he had been taken by his mother and Dean wasn't allowed to visit. He had tried to get him back but eventually he gave up realizing his son would be better off and didn't need to be taken from his friends and life.

Dean apparently worked in a garage, Castiel realized they were both disappointments to their family's in terms of work. He didn't care though, and he was happy when the children at his daycare got excited when he started showing. They all asked about the baby and they were sad when he had left for leave so he could have her. They named her Sam, after Dean's brother. The giant of a man loved spending time with his niece and even tried teaching her how to spell their name. Castiel had to remind him she was only 3 months.

A loud exclaim broke Castiel's thoughts and he smiled seeing his sister and mother running over to greet the new baby. Anna hugged Dean and Castiel but Naomi focused all her attention on the small child. She looked to Castiel and smiled at him for the first time in years.

“I'm proud of you.” She said before being called off to the kitchen.

“I'm proud of you too Castiel.” Dean said turning to him. “And I love you.” Castiel smiled as Dean took Sam, holding her close, her green eyes looking around the room in interest. Dean smirked at Castiel and began to walk towards the hallway.

“And now I can show her where we conceived her!” Dean laughed. Castiel dropped the diaper bag he was carrying and ran after Dean, swearing under his breath.

“Dean Winchester you get back here with our baby!”


End file.
